simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tourism in Gaia
Gaia has a large domestic and foreign tourism industry. Much of the country's tourism industry is centered around the major metropolitan regions of Gaia. Gaian pop culture and tourism promotion campaigns have significantly increased the numbers of tourists that visit Gaia. 'Overview' Gaia is a land of amazement. Gaian culture has adapted throughout the centuries and has been through turmoil and prosperity. Much of this is evident as one travels the country and see the contrasting landscapes of the large cities to the tranquil villages of the countryside. Situated along the southern coastline of Centura Donna, the country experiences a fairly temperature climate. As a result, there are a wide variety of attractions available throughout the country, from the sandy beaches of the Western Province, to the snowy ski resorts of the north. 'Regions' Gaia is divided into three provinces and numerous prefectures. Below are a list of the provinces that make up Gaia. *'Western Province' Westernmost province of Gaia. Western Province contains many of Gaia's early historical sites and attractions from the Colonial Era. Western Province is known for its beauty and its attachment to the environment and nature. Hundreds of lakes dot the landscape of the province, providing ample opportunities for activities such as fishing, boating, and swimming. Western Province is also home to Gaia's "greenest" city, Sora. The city is the capital of the province, and features a bustling downtown and stunning parks. Parks are also a defining feature of the province, and have many defining features themselves, such as trails and campgrounds. With hundreds of pristine parks and many stunning cities, Western Province maintains its reputation as one of Gaia's most beautiful regions. Notable Cities *Koyama *Metoroporisu *Sora *Sunahama *'Central Province' Central Province contains many of Gaia's technological attractions and shopping destinations. Some of Gaia's largest cities are located within the province, as are major centres of transportation. One will never run out of things to do in this expansive and diverse province. You will most certainly travel in this province, as most of the country's ports of entry are located in this province, such as Horizon Spaceport and Maiagaru International Airport. Notable Cities *Celestial City *Arugedo *Coral *Fukuroku *Saehom *'Eastern Province' Eastern Province is home to rolling grasslands and a diverse mix of history and architecture. The province is also home to cities that host large multicultural populations, most notably the Richmond-Yangcheng Metropolitan Area. Eastern Province has been known as "Gaia's garden" since the incorporation of the territory into Gaia, because of the large contributions the area makes to Gaia's food supply. From the ocean to its south, to the plains the stretch across the center, and to the mountains in the north, the province has a varied and diverse geographic composition. As a result, the province has some of the country's largest variety of recreational activities. Numerous rail lines link the different geographical areas within the province, which makes trips and outings much more easier to have. Notable Cities *Chikyu *Indasu *Machanto *Richmond-Yangcheng *'Eastern Gaia' Eastern Gaia is Gaia's most expansive territory and is nearly twice the size of Mainland Gaia. The territory has a varying geography, with mountainous regions in the northeast and east, and sprawling forests stretching from the mountains to the sea. Lake Kamagaya is a defining geographical feature in Eastern Gaia. It is by far, the largest lake in all of Gaia, and is home to a growing marine recreation and tourism industry. Far removed from the natural wonders, are the bustling cities of Eastern Gaia. Tokohama, the capital of Eastern Gaia, is a rapidly growing metropolis located on the coast. The city and other's in the territory, are known for their preservation of historical and culturally significant architecture. Notable Cities *Kamagaya *Taiheiyo *Tokohama *Yokohara 'Cities' *'Celestial City' - the capital of Gaia, this city is home to many national institutions and museums, such as the National Museum of Gaian History. The city's dynamic and ever changing cityscape provides you with many sightseeing opportunities. *'Arugedo' - the second largest city in Gaia, Arugedo features a distinct seafaring history. Recently, the city has become a world-class shopping and business destination, with the completion of its Central Business District. *'Coral' - the home to many technology firms and schools, Coral is a vibrant and ever-changing city. From its weekly laser light shows to the robot exhibition, the city's innovations will never cease to amaze. The city is also home to the Jilyu Pedestrian Mall, one of the region's largest open air shopping centres. *'Elizabeth' - a major city located on the Migiwa Peninsula. The city hosts the Horizon Spaceport and is a major hub for transport and commerce in Gaia. The city is also home to one of the world's largest fishing fleets and as a result, the city has one of Gaia's largest and most diverse fish markets. For those who enjoy the sea in other ways, Elizabeth has some of the country's most beautiful coastlines, with numerous beaches and resorts. *'Fukuroku' - located within one of Gaia's largest special economic zones, Fukuroku is a large and vibrant city known for its gaming and casinos. With gambling illegal in the rest of Gaia, the city provides a unique opportunity for Gaians and foreigners to try their luck in the city's many grand and opulent casinos. However, casinos are not the city's only attraction. Fukuroku, in the Colonial Era and even to this day, is a major fishing port. One of the country's largest fish markets is located in the lower wards of the city. The Hiruko Fish Market, offers fresh fish and other types of seafood from across the world. *'Richmond-Yangcheng' - this dual metropolis is home to a vibrant cultural landscape. From its many multicultural markets and diverse multiethnic neighbourhoods, you will surely feel at home. *'Saehom' - is a picturesque city in the central boreal forests of Gaia. The city is known for its many hotsprings and resorts. Because of its central location, it is just hours away from many of the country's tourist destinations, which means you could go shopping in Coral, sightseeing in Celestial City and skiing in the Chiheisen Mountains, all in one day! *'Sora' - the historic colonial capital of Gaia, Sora is a densely populated city dominated by towering glass condos and skyscrapers. It is also one of the most livable cities in the world, known for its eco-friendly policies and landscape. The city hosts numerous festivals throughout the year, such as the Night of the Stars Festival and the Sora Sailing Competition. The city's largest park, Sakura Park, is home to the Sora Cherry Blossom Festival, which happens every year in the early spring months. *'Tokohama' - is the capital of Eastern Gaia. This rapidly growing metropolis is located on the coast and is best known for its mix of historic and modern architecture. The city is only hours away from the Gaian mainland, with a newly constructed highway and rail line making travel to the city much easier. Tokohama is also known for its various shopping venues, most notably Aihara Mall and the Hidaka Night Market. 'Getting in' Citizens of allied nations with Gaia can enter the country without a visa, for up to 90 days. All foreign nationals, regardless of nationality, are electronically fingerprinted and photographed upon entry into the country. Travellers are cautioned that if any of these steps are refused, they may be denied entry into the country. All other nationalities must obtain either a entry or visitor visa prior to entering the country. They are also subject to additional security checks and measures. If you are from a country that has high crime or an unstable government, you may be denied entry altogether. Travellers with medical issues are asked to inform the Gaian Ministry of Foreign Affairs prior to their entry, because some drugs may be prohibited in Gaia, as the country has some of the worlds most strict drug laws and regulations. Entering the country without declaring items such as foodstuffs and medication, can result in the denying of entry and possible fines and jail time. Gaian Customs and Border Services has lists of prohibited items at all ports of entry into the country. It is recommended that foreign nationals have their passports with them at all times while in Gaia. If caught without a passport, you can be detained by authorities until it is determined that you were permitted entry into the country. By plane Most international flights into Gaia arrive at either Maiagaru International Airport(Celestial City) or Sora International Airport(Sora). Rail links are available between most major cities and their respective airports. Both Maiaguru and Sora international airports are easy to get around in and have many foreign language interpreters to assist you in your travels. Most airports are not extremely busy, on regular days(non-holiday days). During holidays such as Gaia Day or Night of the Stars, the country's airports can become extremely busy, and travel can be delayed. Gaia's major airlines include Sora Airways, and Gaia Airlines. Most major airlines in Gaia have hubs in the country's major airports, so there are many options available to the traveller. Low cost airlines are also available for those who are on a limited budget. Low cost airlines include Skyways Airways(based at Sora International Airport) and GoCoral Airlines (based at Sanho International Airport). By boat Entering Gaia by boat is rare, as the country has limited maritime links with other nations. By spaceship There are a number of starliner companies that offer flights to and from Gaia's off-world allies. Most of these companies operate out of Horizon Spaceport, in the outskirts of Elizabeth. Aquitania currently offers the most options of getting into Gaia from off-world destinations. TransGaia(Gaia) and AQverein(Aquitania) offers regular flights between Horizon Spaceport and Helggen-Brandenburg International Spaceport in Aquitania. 'Getting around' Gaia has one of the worlds most extensive and well maintained transport systems. As a result, it is very easy to travel across the country. Trains are by far the most popular mode of transportation in Gaia. Trains are rarely late, and are frequent along the main rail lines. By rail Gaia operates a fast and extensive rail network, as a result, this is usually the preferred method of getting around the cities and the country for travellers. Travellers should be aware that Gaian trains are rarely late to arrive at their stations, meaning that if you are late, you will miss the train. Certain routes of the Gaia Railways network and metropolitan subways do not operate 24 hours a day. So it would be recommended that you familiarize yourself with local and regional rail schedules, prior to going out late at night. GR rail network Gaia Railways operates the country's national and regional rail networks, with the majority of its high-speed routes being serviced by maglev trains. Many GR main lines of the maglev network operate 24/7. By plane Travelling around Gaia by plane is often a unnecessary expense, because of the country's extensive rail network. However, flying remains a practical mode of transportation for travelling to Gaia's outlying islands or remote regions. Most domestic flights are handled by Coral International Airport, where there is an large domestic terminal, Manchanto Prefectural Airport, and Richmond International Airport. Other major airports such as Sora International Airport, and Maiagaru International Airport, handle a few domestic flights between the county's major cities. Domestic flights are often much more expensive, compared to rail trips with the same destination. But there are significant discounts available is the flight is booked in advance or if the flight is booked through a travelling agency. Gaia's major airlines, such as Gaia Airlines and Sora Airways have special promotions abroad for tourists year round. Tourism Gaia currently has a partnership with these two airlines, which means further discounts and travel packages are available to tourists under the OurGaia tourism campaign. Low cost airlines such as Skyways Airways, GoCoral Airlines and Orange Aerospace, offer a great alternative to the major airlines, but can often lack in luxury to offset the costs. By boat Although Gaia is a coast country, boats are a surprisingly uncommon means of transportation. Major ferry routes include those that link Elizabeth with mainland destinations such as Fukuroku and the Richmond-Yangcheng Metropolitan Area. Unlike air travel, these ferries can transport your vehicles and offer a much more scenic ride. 'Talk' The official language of Gaia is Standard Gaian. Approximately 96% of Gaians speak English, which can be extremely helpful in your travels. Many Gaian schoolchildren can also understand other foreign languages such as Aquitanian and Hellene, although it may be only basic phrases and greetings. Gaians will unusually go to great lengths to try to understand what you want, in order to assist you. Although Gaia only has one official language, many of the country's signage are bilingual, in both Standard Gaian and English. Some businesses such as restaurants, offer menus and other material in both languages. Most major airports in Gaia have interpreters who speak foreign languages, which can be extremely helpful if you are lost or in need of assistance. Major cities such as Celestial City and Sora, have electronic information terminals at major intersections and public spaces. These terminals offer information and translation services in hundreds of languages. 'See' Gaia has a numerous of sightseeing locations, ranging from natural wonders such as the towering mountains of the Chiheisen Mountains to the towering skyscrapers of Sora. Cities *'Celestial City' - As the country's capital, Celestial City is home to many attractions and sights. A day can be easily spent at the National Museum of Gaian History, where the long history of Gaia is chronicled. Another day can be also easily spent at the massive Mirai Mall, where hundreds of stores are located, selling a variety of merchandise. Other popular shopping destinations include the Hokari District, where many of Gaia's pop culture products are sold. For a break from the hustle and bustle of shopping, you could head to the Government District, where Guardian Park is located. Guardian Park is home to many of the country's government institutions, such as the Imperial Parliamentary Complex, and numerous embassies, where you will likely find help from your home country. *'Fukuroku' - Being one of Gaia's largest special economic zones, Fukuroku offers many amenities and attractions that are unique to the city. As the only place in the country where gambling is legal, Fukuroku hosts an enormous gambling and gaming industry. A majority of the casinos are located on and around Kōun Boulevard. Many of these casinos are also notable attractions, even if you do not intend to gamble. The Sakura Palace Casino has daily water shows at its miniature lake, which faces Kōun Boulevard. Additionally, the city's casino association hosts weekly fireworks shows and other events centered in and around Kōun Harbour. *'Sora' - As the historical colonial era capital of Gaia, Sora is a contrasting city with a unique mix of the old and the new. Known as the "City of Parks", Sora has many natural attractions and of course, parks. However, parks are not the only thing that Sora is known for. The city is also known for its abundance of festivals year-round. The culturally significant Night of the Stars festival is held in Sora every year, and is the largest in Gaia. During the festival, many fairs are held across the city, providing you with many opportunities to sample local cuisine and games. The festival ends with the largest simultaneous release of lanterns into the night sky, which is a must see if you in the city during the festival. Another must see is the Sora Sailing Competition, which is a week long sailing competition held in and around Umi Bay and the Inland Sea. Natural Attractions *'Chiheisen Mountains' - Located in Gaia's north, the Chiheisen Mountains are scenic snow-covered peaks. The mountains are home to numerous ski resorts and lodges, where you can enjoy a all the amenities of home with scenic mountain views. *'Fukkatsu Hotsprings' - One of Saehoms top attractions, the Fukkatsu Hotsprings are located on top of a geographically unique hotspot. Many of the hotsprings are located near the shores of Lake Hoseki, which borders the resort city of Saehom, provides tourists with gorgeous views of the lake as they bathe. *'Inland Sea' - The Inland Sea is a large body of water which separates much of Migiwa Peninsula from the Gaian mainland. The sea is home to an abundant amount of sea life and is a popular sport fishing destination. Dolphins, a protected species, have been known to frequent the waters near the mouth of the Inland Sea. Numerous national parks share coastlines with the Inland Sea, such as the Migawa Marine Sanctuary and Mori National Park. These parks provide plenty of activities for tourists, such as boating and fishing along the coast of the Inland Sea. *'Mori National Park' - Mori National Park is one of Gaia's oldest and largest national parks. The park boasts some of the longest trails and largest camping grounds in the country. The main Mori Trail loops national park and contains many scenic views. The park also straddles the entrance of the Inland Sea to the west, where many of the parks beaches are located. The park is also a popular destination for many domestic tourists, who head to the park during weekends and holidays for activities such as camping and fishing. 'Do' *Festivals! Attend one of Gaia's many yearly festivals. From the famous Night of the Stars Festival to vibrant New Years Festival, there is a festival for everyone. *Go shopping at Mirai Mall in Celestial City. With its hundreds of shops, everyone is sure to find something they like. *Spend a day exploring Celestial City's Hokari District, where you can experience Gaia's pop culture trends and icons. *Canoe or cruise along the shore of the pristine Aounabara Bay, and sit back and relax as you view sights such as Celestial City and Aounabara National Park, from the comfort of your boat. *Camping in Mori National Park. Hike along its number paths and take in the natural beauty of the area. *Sightseeing on the speedy maglev trains that run throughout the country. 'Buy' The Gaian currency is the Imperial Credit, abbreviated as ₡'''. Denominations *₡.01 *₡.05 *₡.10 *₡.25 *₡1 *₡5 *₡10 *₡20 *₡50 *₡100 Most business in Gaia will not accept foreign credit cards, so it is wise to carry cash if possible. Carrying large amounts of cash in Gaia is relatively common and is safe to do so, because of the extremely low crime rates in the country. All major banks in Gaia offer currency exchange services for most major currencies. Different banks might charge different rates for exchanging currency. By law, you '''must provide identification when exchanging cash that is valued over ₡500. Banking Banking in Gaia may be arduous task for foreigners. Foreign tourists must have their passport along with a valid visa, their national ID (country of origin), GaiaID, and proof of a Gaian address. As a result, it is not recommended for those who are on a short trip in Gaia to open a banking account. All banks will require a retina scan and your fingerprint electronically scanned, instead of a signature. Most banks have their ATM's available 24/7, with banking hours varying at each banking institution. Tipping Unlike most countries, tipping is uncommon in Gaia. In Gaian culture, tipping may be seen as a insult, because there is great pride attached to serving customers and guests. If you happen to leave a tip behind, you may be chased by a employee of that business, in an attempt to return the money you "accidentally" left behind. Shopping Gaia has a vibrant retail environment. With numerous national, regional, and local retail chains and businesses, there is something for everyone. Most retail chains and department stores in Gaia will reimburse the taxes on the things you buy if you present your passport and ID at the cashier. It is recommended that you keep all receipts and records of purchases, as you will be asked what you bought during your stay in Gaia, once you leave the country. Popular shopping destinations include the Mirai Mall in Celestial City, and the Jilyu Pedestrian Mall in Coral. The Shijo Outdoor Mall in Fukuroku, is also very popular amongst domestic tourists, due to its high availability of imported goods. Many of these malls offer the option of delivering the things you bought to your hotel, for a small fee. However, most of these deliveries take place in the evening or the early morning of the next day. Many major cities in Gaia have numerous convenience stores that are open 24/7, unlike the department stores and retail venues. These stores offer a multitude of services and merchandise. Many of them offer tickets for local events and venues, and even transit passes. Anime and manga Anime and manga are one of the most well known pop culture products of Gaia. Many visitors are take a trip to Celestial City's Hokari District, which is known as a hub of Gaian pop culture and entertainment. Inside the Hokari District, you will find many shops selling merchandise related to your favourite animes and mangas. The district also has many themed restaurants and cafes. Electronics Gaia is known for its unparalleled electronics market. Today, a wide variety of electronics is permitted for sale to foreign travellers, since a ban prohibiting the sale of certain electronics to foreign nationals was lifted. Some electronic devices and gadgets are still prohibited from being bought by foreign travellers, so cashiers and sales staff may notify you if you are unable purchase the item. If you are caught smuggling prohibited electronics out the country, you may face jail time and a hefty fine. The cities of Fukuroku and Machanto have a large variety of retailers that sale electronics. In fact, Machanto is a special economic zone, which means travellers can expect large discounts and lower taxes on many electronic items. The Mirai Mall in Celestial City also offers a wide array of electronics and technology related shops, but often at a higher quality and without the discounts you would expect in Machanto. Fashion Sora and Coral are home to some of Gaia's largest shopping districts, where there is an abundance of clothing and fashion retailers. Most of these retails sell "casual" clothing, but there are also many specialty shops selling things such as traditional Gaian clothing and unique pop culture inspired clothing. Many shops in Gaia cater to youth fashions, which is centered around "cute" clothing, but mostly for female fashion. Gaia is also known for its beauty products such as skin and facial creams. Although these items can be bought in most pharmaceutical stores, the Hokari District of Celestial City has the most expensive and high quality brands for sale. 'Eat' Gaian cuisine is highly diverse, drawing from a multitude of ancient cultures. Gaian cuisine is largely based upon staples such as rice, noodles, vegetables, seafood and meat. Traditional meals are often accompanied by various side dishes comprised of a diverse array of vegetables, seafood and meat. Popular seasonings used in dishes include soy sauce, ginger, soybean pastes, and a various seafood based sauces. As a result of the large assortment of ingredients and seasonings used, Gaian cuisine is noted for its diverse flavours. Seasonality also plays an important role in the cuisine of the country, meaning you will enjoy different varieties of dishes throughout the year. By travelling around the country, you will experience many types of local specialties. In northern areas, such as the villages of the Chiheisen Mountains, try the unique tradition of hot pot. Along the country's coastline, seafood is especially common and abundant, meaning many varieties of sushi and soups are available. Most foods in Gaia are eaten with chopsticks. Learning to eat with chopsticks is relatively easy, but if you are having trouble, other utensils such as spoons and forks are also available in most restaurants and cafes. Restaurants There are countless numbers of restaurants in Gaia, serving a diverse variety of cuisines and foods. Eating out in restaurants is relatively cheap when compared to other countries. Most menus in Gaian restaurants are in both Standard Gaian and English, but if you are not familiar with either language, there are often pictures on the menu. Most restaurants in Gaia feature menus consisting of predefined dishes that can be ordered throughout the day. Other restaurants, such as noodle restaurants, offer the option of "making it yourself", where you chose the items that go into your dish. Tipping is extremely rare in Gaia and is considered going against cultural norms. Restaurant employees will run after you in an attempt to return the money you "accidentally" left behind, if you leave a tip. Some restaurants charge a service fee ranging from anywhere between 5% and 10%, in place of tips. Noodles Eating rice all the time can be boring, as a result, noodles are a very popular alternative. There many different types of noodles in Gaia, such as udon, soba, and ramen. Most cities and towns in Gaia have their own distinctive noodle dishes, with their own unique broth. Throughout Gaia there are restaurants dedicated to serving noodles. These restaurants are very common and may be found on most streets. Customers are able to pick their preferred type of noodle, the soup in which the noodle is in, and condiments such as meats and vegetables. If you prefer noodles without soup, there are also fried noodles such as yakisoba, that are available with much of the same condiments as the soup type. Sushi Sushi is one of Gaia's most well known culinary products, abroad and domestically. Although sushi seems relatively easy to prepare, it actually takes quite a bit of skill to prepare. The choice of ingredients has to be correct and as fresh as possible, as a result, sushi making is considered an art to some. There are numerous types and kinds of sushi, but the most common are: *'nigiri' - sushi consisting of rice with fish pressed on top *'maki' - fish and rice rolled up in nori seaweed and cut into bite-size chunks *'temaki' - fish and rice rolled up in a big cone of nori Most sea life can be turned into sushi. Some species of fish and other marine life are most often available in a majority of sushi restaurants, they include tuna, salmon, squid and octopus. If you are not a fan of seafood, there are also many alternatives, such as tamago, which is a type of omelette that replaces the fish in sushi. Other alternatives include various types of vegetable sushi. Sushi is often eaten with many condiments such as soy sauce and wasabi, other condiments include pickled ginger. Fast food Gaian fast food chains are often distinctly unique compared to foreign fast food chains, in that they offer similar options, but with unique variations. Many fast food chains in Gaia also serve Gaian cuisine rather than fast food cuisine from other countries. Some popular and notable fast food chains include: *'Choo Choo' - Owned by Gaian Railways, this chain is known for its diverse variety of bentos. Most Choo Choo restaurants are found inside GR stations. *'Wackysoba' - is a trendy noodle chain. They offer both soup and fried noodles, but are known for their yakisoba. *'Regrub' - literally "burger" backwards, the burger chain offers a variety of beef, pork and chicken burgers. *'Shokudo' - a family style fast food chain. Shokudo offers a varied menu of home-style meals, including curry rice and donburi (rice bowls). There are also many foreign fast food chains in Gaia such as McAndy's and Goody's (Ruthenian). Most foreign fast food chains serve burgers, but some often have traditional foods from their country of origin. 'Learn' Gaia currently has a very active system of student exchange programs with other countries. In order to study in Gaia, you must obtain a student visa and have enough money for living expenses. Additionally, student visas enable you to temporarily work in Gaia for up to a maximum of 25 hours a week. Gaian secondary and post-secondary institutions offer a variety of options for foreign students. Most courses are taught in Standard Gaian and English, which should provide you with many options when picking your courses. Credits obtained in Gaian universities are currently transferable to Ruthenian and Aquitanian universities and vice versa, due to an existing educational treaties. Most Gaian secondary schools have student exchange programs in place, where you may study from 9th grade to 12th grade. Unlike universities, secondary schools do not offer boarding for its students. Boarding at universities is usually guaranteed for first year students. Many universities in the country's major cities also offer subsidies for students who find housing off-campus, due to high rental prices often found in those cities. Prestigious universities in Gaia include, Celestial University and the University of Sora. Other well known post-secondary institutions include the Coral Institute of Technology and the Chikyu University. Studying in Gaia will also increase your chances of gaining Gaian citizenship, which is often regarded as one of the toughest citizenships to obtain. 'Respect' Gaians are generally very understanding of foreigners who do not follow Gaia's cultural norms. However, there are some things you should and should not do in Gaia, as to not offend anyone. Things to avoid There are a few etiquette mistakes that should be avoided if possible, while staying in Gaia. *Do not fool around in temples and other sites of cultural importance. It is considered extremely disrespectful. *'Never' point your chopsticks at someone. This is considered to be very rude, and may offend your host. *Do not litter! Littering is seen as showing a highly disrespectful attitude towards the country. It is also against the law across the country, so you will be arrested if caught. *Avoid smoking in public. Not only is it banned in Gaia, smoking and other harmful drugs are a taboo subject (negative attitudes towards drug abuse exist in Gaian society) in the country. Drug laws in Gaia are also extremely strict, even to a point that some pharmaceutical drugs are prohibited in the country. Things to do There are many things you can do etiquette wise that will make your stay more pleasurable for yourself and your hosts. *Learn some Standard Gaian, and use it! Gaians will appreciate the effort even if you make many mistakes, because the language is difficult to learn. *Show some respect to the elderly. In Gaian society, the elderly are the focus of large amounts of respect. When boarding trains or buses, you should show some courtesy and give up your seat to them. *'Take off' your shoes before entering someones home. Wearing shoes inside someones home is disrespectful and is dirty. Slippers are unusually available, but if not, it is still considered polite to remove your shoes before entering someones home. *Courtesy actions, such as holding doors open and bowing are appreciated. 'Connect' Communications in Gaia is very unique. The country has its own state of the art communications system known as GaiaNet. From phones to computers, almost every electronic device uses GaiaNet is some way. By phone Calling someone while in Gaia is similar to other countries. For international calls to Gaia, the world code is 1 and the country code is 2. Emergency calls can be made from any phone for free. Call 111 for police and 112 for fire and ambulance. Most foreign cellphones will not be compatible with the country's GaiaNet system. GaiaNet SIM cards are available for the most up to date phones from foreign countries such as Aquitania and Ruthenia. These SIM cards are only available for rent and not for purchase. They must be returned prior to leaving the country or they will be confiscated at the border. Service providers such as GaiaMobile, CoToNet and Connexus, have roaming agreements with foreign mobile phone companies such as Thalatta (Ruthenia). As a result, you can expect greater coverage and access if you are a customer of those companies. Gaian phones are connected to GaiaNet, which means you will have access to all of its social networking features, including email and video calls. Foreign tourists can currently on rent phones. The rentable phones are prepaid phones, which means you have the flexibility of trying out different types of phones. By mail Many courier companies in Gaia offer mailing services to anywhere on Kebir Blue for as low as ₡10. State-owned entities such as Gaia Post, have a comprehensive delivery network servicing many domestic and international locations. Valid postage is needed for deliveries regardless of the courier service. By net There are many ways of accessing GaiaNet throughout the country. Many cafes and coffee shops with GaiaNet access can be found throughout the country, particularly near shopping centres and train stations. Train stations, airports and public libraries also have terminals where you can access the net. In addition, most hotels provide access to GaiaNet through WiFi zones. WiFi zones are also prevalent in most major cities, many of which are free to access. 'Resources' Map Category:Gaia